the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Alchemilia/Season One
"Awakening" Standing in front of the Alchemilia Corporation building in Gladea, Gabriel watched as his drivers pulled in and out of the parking lot. Following the arrival of one van, a group of teenagers got out from the back. Catching Gabriel's interest, he beckoned them over to him to greet them. ;"White Room" As the group of teens approached him, Gabriel started small talk with them, before introducing himself and his company. After hearing their identities, Gabriel caught the attention of a woman passing by and ordered her to take the group to the medical bay. As they left, he grabbed Chris Wellington by the shoulder and pulled him back, alerting the android that he would remain behind. Gabriel led Chris to his office and after both were seated, Chris began to ask questions, beginning with one about his "father" Andrew Wellington. Gabriel then explained how Andrew Wellington had passed away three centuries back in a lab fire - with all of his androids perishing as well -, leaving Chris in a state of shock and confusion. Chris then asked why Wellington preserved him out of all his creations, Gabriel mentioned no one knew Wellington's motivations and then proceeded to pull a large book entitled MEMOIRS from a nearby shelf, explaining how he kept a log of his life within the pages and that it was time to explain why he brought Chris to his office. Gabriel began to explain that Chris was more valuable to him than any of his own androids, due to the fact that Chris perfectly replicated a living being - emotions, thoughts, and wants. Remarking that he wanted to study Chris, he then took the android out onto his balcony, showing him the full of Alchemilia Corporation and extended an offer for Chris to join him. Once Chris rejected, Gabriel informed him that he had no choice in the matter. ;"Bare Trees" Searching for the group after an Alchem truck managed to drive them off the road, John Fontaine called Gabriel from the crash site and mentioned that he could not find them. Gabriel told him to call off the search until the morning and to continue looking for only the stolen property - a laptop - and that the teens were more than likely dead. Later when Chris was brought from his holding cell and led into a room by Baptiste Rousseau, they encountered Gabriel sitting on a long couch, dressed in a purple dress suit and pouring himself a drink of alcohol. On the couch directly in front of him sat a man, who Gabriel soon introduced as Dexter Wellington. Gabriel then said that Dexter would be the one performing the planned tests, a set of "emotion analysis", on Chris. Dexter soon pulled out a small gadget resembling a pulse oximeter and placed it on one of Chris' fingers. Gabriel mentioned that it was time to discuss the future, only to be told by an android servant that a video call with a "Director Pavlovic" was about to begin. Finishing small talk with Dexter, Gabriel left the room and followed the android. In the video call room, Gabriel began to talk with Director Pavlovic, requesting for the meeting to be brief as he was busy. Pavlovic then mentioned that "Project Voight" was preceding as planned and ready to be to moved to Remnant Rock. The man then froze in his speech, with Gabriel prompting him to continue. The man then mentioned that "Project Watchdog" could not continue unless Gabriel managed to get a full copy of Chris' database. ;"One Night in Gladea" Waiting for Alfred Hermann to show up, Gabriel was drinking from a mug and watching his shark in his office. With the arrival of Hermann, Gabriel gave the man orders on what to do with everything in his office in preparation for Alchem moving to Remnant Rock. Leaving the room, Gabriel mentioned that perhaps Hermann could meet the "new employee." Later, in his office again, Gabriel gave orders to John Fontaine to track Baptiste Rousseau's investigation of the escaped Chris Wellington. Informing the man to make sure that Baptiste did not know that Fontaine would be following him, he told him to head to Silivia. ;"Exit Music" Standing alone in his barren office, Gabriel was watching his shark swim in its tank when a general approached him. Beginning to speak, the general mentioned that he believed Gabriel should call off the search for Chris Wellington and that Director Rousseau was making a mockery of the company due to his incompetent tactics in Silivia. Gabe tossed aside the concerns, mentioning that Rousseau would easily be killed off once the mission was over. Defeated, the general prepared to leave the room. Gabriel interrupted him and delivered a short speech on how order in the world was maintained by himself and that peace could come only by his hand. He ended on the note that he would not be challenged by the general's dissent. ;"Reunion" Walking through a Silivian hospital, Gabriel stopped once he reached the room he was looking for, Fontaine's room. Entering it, he began a prepared lecture to the heavily wounded and bandaged man, who appeared to be too high on medication to listen. Finishing his lecture, Gabriel informed Fontaine that his employment was no longer necessary and that he knew too much information. He proceeded to unplug Fontaine's life support and walk out of the room, leaving the man to die. ;"In Somnis Veritas" Appearing in the shared dream of Atticus Anoethite and Blossom Cane, Gabriel was shown as a waiter as their restaurant. Passing them by, he carried a large plant containing a live blue lobster that was writhing in pain. As he stepped further from them, it was revealed that he had no legs and had a long ethereal tail. Gathering near a group of monsters, the plate was gone and replaced with a long sickle dripping blue liquid. Lastly, Gabriel was seen holding a legion of monsters on a leash, before they eventually broke free of his grasp and ensued chaos in the dream. ;"Carpe Diem" Now at Remnant Rock, Gabriel was surrounded by hologram images of his fellow Alchem chairmen. With almost all of them yelling or criticizing him, Gabriel began to lose his cool, sweating more and more as time went by. Eventually snapping, he yelled at all the men, before changing the subject to the search party for John Fontaine. He was then informed that Fontaine's body had been recovered from a river, with a bullet between his eyes. The hologram figure informing him then mentioned that they believed Alchem should continue to pursue Chris Wellington's group of companions and yet another argument began. Gabriel then left the room, ripping off his IV cord and ending his participation in the meeting. Walking down the hall, he cursed the group in his head and mentioned how he was truly the one in charge. ;"Primo Victoria: Part II" After Team B was captured, Gabriel asked for Chris to be brought to his office. Two guards were sent to take Chris from his cell. The android reluctantly went with them. Before they reached the office, one of the guards strangled the other and threw him off the railing. The surviving guard then shot himself. Although confused, Chris took the opportunity to go back to his cell. The incursion into Remnant Rock continued despite the efforts of Gabriel and his generals. Primary power was disabled, a prisoner riot began and rebel guards began to turn on their peers. The members of Teams A and B found some difficultly trying to escape. They had been separated, but all remained alive. Atticus, Blossom, and Chris reached the Alchemilia Aircraft Hangar. They had barely survived an attack by the mechanical canine Gabriel affectionately called "Hound." Atticus wanted Blossom to receive medical attention in Port City; she had been thrown down several floors by a prisoner. Chris opened the door to discover Gabriel and a soldier were already there. Gabriel taunted Atticus, telling him he expected him to bring all of his friends with him when he escaped. Atticus responded by pointing out Gabriel was fleeing while his facility and company collapsed. Gabriel stepped forward. He twisted the tip of his cane to reveal a green blade. Atticus shot at him, but Gabriel deflected it. The bullet instead killed the soldier. Gabriel mocked Atticus' belief that his actions were just. Atticus told him the soldier was not the first to die due to Gabriel's actions, mentioning Savannah. Atticus' words enraged Gabriel. He noticed Li and Marshall's entrance and took cover. Gabriel tried to radio for assistance but found the device was no longer functional. Before the duo had a chance to attack, support arrived and both were quickly killed. Atticus and Gabriel resumed their fight. Gabriel initially seemed to have the upper hand. He severed Atticus' little finger, causing him to fall involuntarily from pain. He stood over Atticus, gloating about his victory before Atticus took out a second gun and shot him. Deflecting the bullet in time was impossible. All Gabriel could do was stab Atticus to ensure both would not make it out of the battle alive. Gabriel's last words proclaimed everything he had done was for justice. Despite Gabriel's death, it seemed that Alchemilia Corporation had won. Atticus, Li and Marshall had been killed at the hangar. The Devlin siblings had been killed by an android. Blossom and Chris remained alive, however their escape would be impossible. Then, the scene faded. Atticus realized that what he had witnessed was only a vision of a possible future. Knowing the failure of his original strategy, Atticus instead shot the guard first before shooting the cane out of Gabriel's hand. Gabriel asked Atticus if he believed in fate, noting the oddity that Atticus would be the one to confront him. Atticus mocked Gabriel, asking in response whether he still felt powerful as his empire crumbled. Gabriel took a knife from his pocket. Atticus fired several rounds at him in response. Gabriel fell to the ground, apparently defeated. Other members of the group arrived. At Samuel's urging, Gabriel was not to be taken as a prisoner. Atticus did not disagree with Brownlee's choice, but he did want to stay a bit longer. When Steven reached the hangar, Gabriel suddenly stood up and grabbed his cane. Hound arrived and killed Steven. Gabriel and his mechanical beast fled on foot as the group escaped from the complex in a Hummingbird. Category:Role in Series pages